Anchovies on Pizza
by RouthFan
Summary: Who knew anchovies on pizza during a late rainy night could lead to this? Entertaining oneshot. Reveal...well, maybe. Little bit of angst, little bit of heat.


**DISCLAIMER: Quite clearly I do not own any of the characters, just the plot...hope a first timer's story provides a descent read! I made a few grammar changes and broke up a few akward paragraphs...don't get too excited for those of you who already read it, may read a bit smoother though.**

"Where is he?!"

The coffee sloshed over its cardboard container after being slammed onto a paper-strewn desk. All eyes in the room stared at her. Water dripped down the back of her calves and began to pool around a pair of formerly expensive black heels. "_Well_??" Hands that had been residing on her hips flew up in the air. "Fess up…can't hide his chicken-shit fanny forever."

Everyone's voices hushed and those within Lois Lane's direct line of sight averted their eyes. The air became mute with the exception of occasional clicking of keyboards and buzz of telephones. Lois Lane was fuming. Her limp hair hung dripping onto her drenched plum silk blouse which had become plastered onto her slender quivering frame.

"Mister dependable my ass." She growled. "Be gone for a minute, nature calls."

Lois flopped with a squish into her chair. Arms crossed and fuming clearly stated "Leave me the hell alone." Jimmy who either felt brave or hopelessly oblivious to her non-verbal cues decided to approach the simmering reporter as a hunter to a wild beast.

"Um Lois…" His hands fumbled with the chewed remains of pencils on her desk. "I think I happened to see him not too long ago." Jimmy had spoken to her desk_, _do not make eye contact, do not make eye contact.

"_Really." _She soothed with a sudden look of calm before another Lane storm.

"Yeah." His brow furrowed in confusion with her sudden change of character. "About ten minutes ago."

"Interesting." her voice quipped as nails drummed rhythmically on the worn desktop. "Because ten minutes ago I was practically swimming my way up Ohio Street without an umbrella since my fabulous soon-to-be-dead partner bailed on me…along with the umbrella. Nice huh?"

A mild look of panic began to spread across Jimmy's face. This was going to be ugly. He was clearly in the line of fire. "And…where is my fantastic partner? Give him up James." Uh oh, being referred to in a formal manner meant his friend was on his own.

"Well I think I saw him head for the stairwell. Didn't say which way he was go-"

"Thanks for your cooperation." She blurted while jumping from her chair as if an eject button were pushed. Papers rustled on the desks in her wake along with the waterlogged clacking across the tile floor. "Kent…you had better have a damn good reason for me to spend the remainder of the day like a drowned rat." With that loud rant the door to the stairwell slammed shut.

The five flights to the roof passed quickly with fire in each step taken. "Oh, you are dead" she huffed. "Dead meat….dead…fucking dead." Panting now she silently pondered perhaps quitting smoking after all was gaining appeal. Thoughts began to swirl in her head.

Their lunch date had been over before their drinks were in front of them. Clark had _always_ been her reliable friend when she really needed him. As soon as she begun to spill her guts about Richard's sudden and violent death, the color had visibly drained from his face as he practically sprinted for the exit. He had left her with tears welling up and an empty chair for company. The trudge in pouring rain back to the office was a nice touch.

As Lois finished her ascent to the rooftop, bullets of icy rain began to pelt her burning face. Who gave a shit, she was already drenched from a torrent of rain and freezing. It was icing on the cake as far as she was concerned. Clark's silhouette was marred by the rivets of rain that poured from the heavens. His shoulders were visibly slumped in exhaustion. If the sudden door slam that announced another person's presence on the roof startled him, he gave no indication of it. No start, nor flinch.

Lois remained silent and strode briskly toward him. Her heels splashed in deep puddles. "That's it Clark…last straw I've had it. Of all people-" His head began to turn toward her hysteric voice. His suit and hair were saturated with water cascading off his sharp features.

"Slap!!"

Clark quickly reacted as necessary and turned his head along with the connection of Lois's palm to prevent any broken bones in her hand. Water droplets whizzed through the air along with his glasses. They soared across the rooftop and scuttled to a halt. He quickly looked downward and wet jet black hair hung in front of his averted eyes.

"Well?" Lois's arms crossed in front of her drenched torso. "Anything to say for yourself?" Silence stood between them, accompanied only by the roar of the rain on the rooftop.

"I couldn't stay" he mumbled pensively.

"Yes Clark." her voice dripped with exasperation. "I noticed when the chair in the restaurant provided a stellar conversation. Not to mention I damn near drowned hoofing it back to the office...you owe me two hundred dollars for the shoes by the way."

"I'm so….sorry, for everything." He remained unmoving despite her piercing glare.

"Come off it Kent" her voice croaked. "I don't exactly open myself up to anyone, and you know it." Sobs began to escape. _Crap. Do NOT cry._ "You are the _only_ person I've talked to in over a year, _a year_ Clark, since Richard…Then you up..and…leave. Nice touch." She threw her hands up "I am finished with it." _Fuck it, once the waterworks start, why stop. _"You know, you could _at least_ show me some iota of decency and _look at me _when I talk to you."

Clark blinked and slowly raised his head toward hers. Despite the deluge surrounding the pair, his unearthly blue eyes blazed through the darkness as they met with hers. They calmly searched her face and seemed to penetrate into her soul. Something in her stomach lurched, her heart racing as a wave of electricity rolled through her frame. The unexpected chemistry and connection of his simple stare set her on edge.

His eyes seemed haunted, troubled; the usual sparkle in Clark's eyes had vanished and appeared remorseful. The wet hair in front of his eyes tripped memories in the past, years ago and Lois held her breath.

Clark remained quiet and calmly gazed at a pair of wondering hazel eyes; a silent connection clicked. A hand visibly shaking touched his face with the tip of her long index finger pulled back the hair from his face. Long absent were skittish movements of her partner and friend Clark. He allowed her to brush aside his hair and remained still.

Her eyes grew larger in disbelief after searching his and whispered "No."

Only the smattering of rain on the rooftop served as his response. The air despite icy rainfall, grew heated and began to crackle with the electric storm in the sky overhead. Now standing a few inches apart, she could feel the warmth radiating between them and his white oxford shirt underneath the dark jacket was nearly transparent as it clung to his chest. Her eyes traveled down from the familiar face to his neckline. An unmistakeable brilliant shade of blue was clearly visible underneath the drenched shirt.

"No." She uttered again, stepping backward. Her mouth hung open in disbelief and legs reflexively turned to rubber.

Clark stood squarely in front of her, hair pushed aside, dripping wet with tie askew and his other uniform peeking over the top of his neckline. Now it all made sense. His sudden departures, today included. His flighty response to her deluge regarding Richard. Her late fiance's death had been highly publicized in her own paper regarding his disappearance and hefty ransom fee related to a major crime ring Clark had helped break open in the Daily Planet. She had known he had felt partially responsible for Richard's death due to their mutual intensity and drive during the investigation. That undercover piece not only had brought stellar accolades to the paper but was responsible for many members of the Orland Heights gang imprisonment. The guilt complex was far greater than she had understood until this moment, when his true self stood before her. He was Superman and he had been powerless to stop it.

"Lois" his voice deepened into a warm familiar register that sent goose pimples dancing across her skin. "Richard, I couldn't… I couldn't _stop_ it. I was too late. I-"

"It's ok, you did the best you could." She murmured.

"I helped write that piece that got him killed, I was_ sick_ over it."

"It happened a long time ago. He knew how risky that was to print, it was his decision." She sighed before continuing. "I've made peace with it, so should you." Her words hung in the air. "Besides, it's really hard to be mad at you when I can't deny you've saved my own life more times than I can count."

The two remained frozen for seemingly an eternity with emotions rocking back and forth inside. _Damn, I didn't think it was possible for him to look this unbelievable_. His heroic persona as Superman and the compassionate unassuming friendship she had with Clark, well just added to it all really. _I would kill him if he wasn't so honorable, makes it hard to strangle him when I have a stronger desire to…oh what is wrong with me? _

The burning urge deep within her now overtook her innate sense of dignity and pride. She strode up to him and remained wordless. Both of her hands flew to his shirt lapel and clutched them in her fists as she drew his chest towards hers. Her lips forcefully pushed against his, sending a shockwave through both of them. Without pause her arms ripped open his shirt with buttons and water sent flying to reveal his blue suit and familiar crest. He gave no pause to her actions only feverishly returning her kiss with mounting intensity and aggression while his sturdy arms enveloped her.

She pulled away long enough for gasp for breath as both pairs of eyes to dart downward at his red and yellow emblem. Lois placed her fingertips on the top of the raised crest and gazed up at him with enough steam to melt the man of steel before her. A warm tentative smile played across her lips as they hungrily met his again. His firm hands traveled up her back, pressing his frame solidly against her heaving chest.

Lois gasped for breath and her eyes flung open to be met with inky blackness of night and utter quiet. Her heart hammered at a rapid pace against her sternum. She turned her head to feel the cool pillowcase beside her and the rumpled sheets wrapped around her waist. Her fingers raked through the disheveled hair as she flew upright; shaken from such a vivid dream. Her eyes rolled and her head plopped backward against the pillow in sexual frustration while she digested the wild scene that had begun to play across her unconscious.

She flung off her bedding and padded over to the bathroom only pausing to glance out the window, listening to the sounds of the raindrops smattering the glass panes of the window. After a few splashes of ice cold water were thrown on her face, she wandered back to the bed and sat at the edge with her mind racing.

"What an utterly bizarre dream." She announced to no one. "No more eating pizza with anchovies at midnight." She laid down as the covers returned over her bare shoulders. With a final sigh she rolled over to gaze at the impressive glittering skyline along the horizon from her condo's 40th floor as she drifted back to sleep.

"Clark Kent….hmm....strangest…dream. Ever."

**Please review to help me become a better writer, feedback greatly appreciated!**


End file.
